hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery in Persia
Mystery in Persia, also known as Scooby-Doo Meets Jeannie, is the third episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the nineteenth overall episode of the series. It first aired 22 September 1973 on CBS. Summary The Mystery Inc. gang is driving along in the countryside. Shaggy notices how deserted the road is, and is hungry. They see Corry Anders and Henry Glopp driving along in their motorcycle. Soon, Jeannie is following along, flying overhead in a sitting position. Scooby-Doo imitates her magical ponytail with his tail. The Mystery Machine crashes and the rest of the gang finally recognizes Jeannie and friends. Scooby and Shaggy, in an amorous daze, call for Jeannie, blaming Fred for the accident, and calling the Mystery Machine an "old truck". She magically removes it from the mud. Shaggy asks her to "zap up some food", and she instantly creates a picnic. Sandwiches disappear from Shaggy's and Scooby's hands and Babu appears, standing in the coleslaw. Fred asks Jeannie's gang to join them, and they leave off driving. Jeannie causes Scooby to float along with her, but when Babu tries to do the same with Shaggy, he makes the whole Mystery Machine ascend to the sky. Jeannie puts it back on the ground. (Babu: "Maybe I used too much 'yapple'; or too much 'dapple'.") They stop at a fork in the road. Babu receives a message from the Great Hajji for Jeannie to come to Persia to help a Prince Abin, a friend of his. The next scene, they are in ancient Persia, and unbeknownst to them, a man and an evil genie are plotting against the Great Hajji and his help, Jeannie. The gang arrives in front of an old palace. A gate opens by itself, Shaggy and Scooby start running and Jeannie magically brings them back. Inside, they check several doors but don't find anybody, so they decide to sleep over in some of the rooms. In his room, Scooby sees a veiled ghost in a closet, who comes after him, and then after Babu and Shaggy. Babu tries to make him disappear, but only makes the bed they're hiding under disappear. He then calls for Jeannie, who makes the ghost disappear. Shaggy thinks it was a joke, but Jeannie says it was a "dangerous game" being played by someone. Henry is grooming himself in a mirror and then his reflection begins acting funny, moving differently than he is. He tries to explain to Corry, who doesn't understand. Henry then tries to demonstrate in the mirror for Corry and Jeannie, but now nothing strange happens, and they think he was only imagining. A vulture flies around the palace and then everybody suddenly disappears from their beds, all landing in a room full of doors, save Jeannie and Babu. Jeannie senses her master's Corry's presence in a nearby pyramid. Landing in the room, Shaggy thinks it's all a dream. Henry blames "the me in the mirror" (to the confusion of everyone else). They then try some doors, finding only a strong wind and a monstrous hand. Jeannie magically opens a door from the outside, and Shaggy and Scooby, who had just been persuaded to try another door, fall out. Scooby and the gang are now reunited and are then welcomed to Zendat by Abin's uncle Abdullah (the man earlier seen with the Jinn), who appears above the pyramid. In Prince Abin's palace, Abin explains his problem. Strange things have been happening; ghostly voices in the night. Yet, if Abin doesn't stay in the palace for one year he cannot become sultan. Legend has it that an evil jinn who was imprisoned by Abin's ancestor was making the noise, indicating that someone has released him. Shaggy, Scooby, Henry and Babu hear the voices and take off running around the palace and scare each other from around a corner. Jadal, the evil jinn, appears and scares Scooby. They run and Babu 'splits' literally. Uncle Abdullah encourages Abin to leave. Jadal chases the four around the palace. Every trick Babu tries to perform is a blunder. They hear Jadal and Babu disappears. Shaggy, Scooby and Henry escape by disguising themselves. They smell food and run to a kitchen and begin eating out of a kettle. A woman shows up and shows them that it is laundry. The rest of the gang enters. Jadal appears out of the fire, freezes everyone and imprisons Jeannie in a bottle (as he had been imprisoned for 10,000 years), and then disappears with her. (Abin just now realizes that she is a real genie.) Abin offers to leave the palace and give up the sultanate. Everybody searches the palace. Shaggy, Scooby and Babu find "Watch this spot" painted on the floor, and that section of the floor carries them down to a cellar. The others see the spot, and are carried up to a room Abin never even knew about. Henry sees a window with a camel walking in the desert outside, and thinks it's a "realistic picture". He leans too far and falls out. Then suddenly the whole room tilts, and they all fall out, landing in Jadal's cave. Velma finds a "thousand-year-old" bottle, and Abin gives it to her. Meanwhile, Babu, Shaggy and Scooby hear Jeannie, and think it's her ghost. Then they see her imprisoned in the bottle in a hole in a wall, but it is protected by an invisible shield. Scooby howls, breaking the bottle. Jeannie is now free and kisses Scooby. Soon she, sensing her master, finds him and the others from on the other side of a solid rock wall. She recognizes Velma's bottle as being 10,000 years old. Jadal appears and duels magically with Jeannie. Jeannie, knowing all his tricks, defeats him, forcing him back into the bottle. Fred and Jeannie point out that whoever released him was big master, and therefore the cause of all the trouble. Jeannie makes him appear, and it is Uncle Abdullah. He felt that the power and wealth of the sultanate was rightly his because Abin's father ruled with love and not by force "as a sultan should". Jeannie cannot judge mortals, so she imprisons him in the bottle with Jadal for the Great Hajji to take care of him. Shaggy and Scooby eat out of the kettle again, but this time instead of laundry, it is soap. Scooby hiccups bubbles. Gallery 7c15c1c18896d4a328d00a21537a8cf2--scooby-doo-movie-vintage-cartoons.jpg 421b826a313a860024cc9e06e11ea716.jpg 5C1280FD-680C-43D8-BAE7-7A23D0AD66C4.jpeg D2A605F6-6DB4-481C-99B9-138C9FCB9030.jpeg Abin and Jeanie.png CE14BDC1-7F5D-43CA-B120-38836A591159.png 8766.png FC376FA6-56E9-466F-98D6-3318C2FF45BD.jpeg 2C964FEE-CA63-497D-8831-82E804E1EAED.png 5AB87BA9-A333-4C93-BB15-DC25E1403272.jpeg 1C8BB017-7705-4C31-849A-09A7DDBFAF3A.jpeg 9B17A6CE-FCBC-4F3C-B689-E8E0C9E38619.jpeg 3B5800B4-8FC8-4A3B-964E-9959C535A591.jpeg Looking good.jpeg Throne Room.jpeg 32EB08BF-9F68-4353-8D10-DD1C17400327.jpeg F04D78C1-A4D5-428E-A119-E35E3A4C3E22.jpeg F5D0A2A5-E21D-4C02-9366-A6E3529C1597.jpeg 18CF96AD-C597-44C2-BA27-D847053A4E14.png 40DFB07B-3D9E-4885-849C-EFBA136FA30E.jpeg External Links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:TV Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes Category:Episodes set with Royalty Category:The Funtastic Index